Conte de Poiredebeurré
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse au Défi n 46 du Poney Fringant./ "Et c'est ainsi, croyez-moi, jeune homme, que les Poiredebeurré s'installèrent à Bree et que le Poney Fringant vit le jour."


Un peu en retard mais voici ma participation au défi n°46 du Poney Fringant. Défi un peu spécial en ce dixième anniversaire du Poney puisque portant sur l'origine de son nom/enseigne.

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

**Conte de Poiredebeurré**

Prosper Poiredebeurré frictionnait sans grande conviction l'un des verres qui étaient utilisés dans l'auberge depuis autant de temps que de générations de Poiredebeurré. Il avait un drôle d'oiseau en guise de client en cette soirée de printemps. Un jeune homme tout juste adulte, au visage avenant, à la bouche souriante sur des dents éclatantes, aux yeux rieurs et verts et aux boucles rousses d'une épaisseur et d'un lustre à faire verdir de jalousie les plus belles des femmes. Pas vraiment le genre d'homme que l'on verrait s'aventurer sur les routes boueuses d'un printemps qui peinait à sortir de l'hiver.

Et pourtant ce jeune homme, après être monté sur une table, haranguant les autres clients d'amples mouvements de bras, s'était lancé dans des descriptions minutieuses et enthousiasmées de ses soi-disantes nombreuses aventures. Il parlait de Trolls, d'Orcs et d'autres bandits et maraudeurs des routes. Il disait avoir eu affaire avec les Rôdeurs du Nord, commercé avec les Nains des Montagnes Bleus et d'Erebor, chevauché jusqu'à Dale au Nord-Est et le Harad au Sud-Est, rencontré les Elfes et discuté avec eux.

Prosper Poiredebeurré avait grand mal à y croire n'y serait-ce qu'un peu. Et il n'était pas le seul dans l'assemblée. Néanmoins le jeune homme était bon conteur et il se plaisait à l'écouter. Même s'il salissait l'une des vielles tables de l'auberge avec ses bottes recouvertes de boue.

On finit par l'y chasser à coups de sifflets lorsqu'il se mit à se vanter d'avoir vu de ses propres yeux les trésors innombrables des Nains. Tout le monde sait que ces êtres sont extrêmement protecteurs avec leurs trésors. Il sauta à terre en riant, salua son public d'une élégante courbette et se dirigea vers le comptoir où le vieux Prosper astiquait toujours son verre, dans une mécanique issue de l'habitude.

-Un verre de votre meilleure eau-de-vie, aubergiste, lui lança le jeune homme en s'accoudant avec désinvolture sur le comptoir.

-N'avez-vous pas assez d'histoires sottes et irréalisables en tête pour y rajouter celles issues de l'ivresse ?, s'enquit Prosper en le servant. Un autre sourire lui répondit.

-Je n'en aurai jamais assez, lui souffla le jeune homme comme s'il s'était agit d'un secret de grande envergure. Prosper haussa un sourcil circonspect. Un drôle d'oiseau certainement, il n'aurait pu dire mieux.

-Avez-vous vécu toutes ces aventures ?

-Non point ! Je n'aurai pas eu assez de vie pour cela. Mais d'autres l'ont fait et m'ont fait part de leurs histoires. Maintenant je les divulgue. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que je prenais la peau d'un personnage différent à chacune des histoires ? Non? Peu le font.

Et le rire le secoua à nouveau. Prosper cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Il décida de retourner à son chiffon et ses verres mais le jeune homme l'interpella de nouveau.

-Vous aussi vous avez une histoire, n'est-ce pas, aubergiste ? Tout est vieux dans cette auberge : les verres, les sièges, les tables... Tout parle d'une histoire datant de plusieurs siècles et qui mérite d'être entendue.

-Pourquoi vous y intéressez-vous ?, demanda Prosper, réellement curieux. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'aventure et de combats. Vous ne l'aimerez guère, je le crains.

-Laissez-moi donc en juger par moi-même. Je suis historien et conteur, voyez-vous. Je regroupe les histoires de toutes les contrées que je visite. Allons donc, brave aubergiste, faites-donc moi ouïr l'histoire du Poney Fringant.

Prosper Poiredebeurré coula un regard sur l'auberge. C'était là un moment de calme où l'on mangeait plus que l'on discutait. Le service avait déjà été fait et il n'y avait que le jeune homme au comptoir qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore touché à son verre.

Alors Prosper prit une inspiration et commença son récit.

-Tout commence il y a très longtemps, plusieurs siècles de Poiredebeurré comme on le dit dans la famille. Bree était beaucoup plus animée en ces temps là. Les voyageurs et les marchands y étaient nombreux. Voyez-vous nous étions bien placés : un croisement entre la route vers Fornost et la Grande Route de l'Est.

-Je connais cette partie de l'histoire, lui assura le jeune homme. Cela rassura Prosper. Il voulait bien parler de l'histoire de son auberge mais alors parler de la grande Histoire, avec une majuscule, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il fallait s'adresser.

-Et bien donc, comme je le disais, Bree était un village fort visité en ces temps-là. Le premier Poiredebeurré de Bree venait d'arriver dans la région. Ce n'était pas un grand voyageur qui parcourait lieux et vallons mais tout de même un marchand itinérant dont les pas l'avaient mené sur bien des chemins. Il ne voyageait pas seul, voyez-vous, il avait un poney. Une belle bête tout de blanc recouverte, forte et endurante, avec de gros sabots aptes à décourager les pillards et un large dos pour porter les bagages.

»Le poney n'avait pas de nom. Son maître le nommait au gré de ses envies ; Farceur lorsqu'il faisait preuve de malice, SansPeur lorsqu'il fonçait sur l'ennemi, FortBlanc lorsqu'il déplaçait des charges à faire pâlir un Nain. Mais le nom qui revenait le plus souvent était Fringant car ce poney n'était jamais fatigué et, bien souvent, lorsque l'Homme devait s'arrêter, harassé et ne pouvant plus avancer ne serait-ce qu'un petit pas, le poney blanc était toujours alerte et prêt à partir dans un galop sauvage.

»L'ancêtre Poiredebeurré et le poney blanc finirent donc, comme je l'ai déjà dit, par atterrir à Bree. C'était un jour de grand soleil - on était en été en vérité - mais ils étaient tous deux fatigués car le poney venait de courir sur de nombreuses lieux pour échapper à une bande de bandits qui en avaient après les marchandises de son maître. Il n'y avait pas d'auberge dans le temps et le manque s'en faisait ressentir grandement, d'autant plus que les voyageurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. L'ancêtre Poiredebeurré fut logé chez l'habitant mais il n'eut aucune place pour le poney qui resta à dormir dehors, attaché à un poteau par une longue longe qui lui permettait de fouiner par ci, par là.

»Le poney avait vite récupéré de sa fatigue alors il en vint tout aussi vite à agir ainsi. Aucun brin d'herbe n'échappa à sa bouche affamée, quand bien même avait-il eu du foin et de l'avoine. Il se passa alors une chose étrange qui, je vous l'assure, est vraie ! C'est ce qu'il se rapporte dans la famille depuis cette époque même. Ecoutez-moi bien, jeune homme, et essayez de me croire.

»Après avoir mangé toute l'herbe qu'il pouvait atteindre, donc, le poney s'arrêta au milieu d'une bande de terre, à l'exact endroit même du centre de cette auberge. La place était vide en ces temps-ci, nulle habitation, juste quelques buissons sauvages y poussaient. Et il y resta à cet endroit, dormant sur place.

»Le lendemain, son maître voulut emmener certaines de ses marchandises au marché local pour essayer de les y vendre et il avait besoin pour cela de l'aide du poney. Mais ce dernier refusa de bouger. Il s'entêta, s'enracina sur ses quatre sabots et ne frémit pas d'un poil. L'ancêtre Poiredebeurré tira, poussa, le tenta avec de la nourriture, lui cria dessus et le supplia mais rien n'y fit. Le poney était devenue aussi raide qu'une statue.

»_Nous voilà bien embêtés, Testard que tu es_, lui dit l'ancêtre Poiredebeurré. _Je dois aller au marché et les sacs sont bien trop lourds pour mon pauvre dos mais tu refuses de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un de tes poils blancs. Allons donc, que faire ?_

»Et après avoir énoncé ces mots, que je rapporte fidèlement comme le père de mon père de mon père avant moi le faisait, l'ancêtre Poiredebeurré décida de vendre ses marchandises sur place. Sans grands bénéfices, il faut le dire. Tous les habitants de Bree étaient partis au marché. Mais, alors que la journée s'avançait, l'ancêtre Poiredebeurré eut faim et soif et sortit de quoi se sustenter. Dans le même temps, les gens s'en revenaient du marché qui venait de se terminer et ils en vinrent à passer devant l'ancêtre Poiredebeurré.

»Eux aussi avaient faim et soif et, les yeux d'un marchand ne rentant pas ces choses-là, l'ancêtre le devina. Il leur proposa donc quelques mets contre une juste somme. Bientôt une foule se pressa devant les caisses en bois que l'ancêtre avait voulu emmener au marché, qu'il avait utilisé comme table et qui servaient maintenant d'étal. Quand le soleil se fut couché, la bourse de l'ancêtre Poiredebeurré était devenue grosse et lourde et ses caisses étaient vides.

»_Allons donc_, s'était-il écrié au poney, _voilà un retournement de situation plaisant !_

»Et il retenta la même chose le lendemain. Mais il faillit se faire submerger par la populace car le bouche à oreilles avait bien tourné pendant la nuit. Je vous le dis, jeune homme, les Poiredebeurré sont de bons marchands, il faut le savoir, mais ils sont d'encore meilleurs cuisiniers et les mets de l'ancêtre était alors sans mesure pareille.

»Au bout de quelques jours d'une telle fortune, l'ancêtre Poiredebeurré en vint à enlacer l'encolure du poney, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil même après tant de temps, et il lui dit, mot pour mot ce que je vais vous rapporter.

»_Vieil ami, Fortune tu fus depuis notre arrivée à Bree ! Soit, j'ai compris ton dessein, les routes ne sont plus pour nous, tu vieillis et moi aussi. Il est temps de prendre femme et de s'installer quelque part. Ainsi donc Bree sera ce quelque part et nous monterons une auberge à cet endroit si propice aux affaires. Et sais-tu, l'enseigne sera un poney blanc qui cabre dans toute sa prime jeunesse, comme tu le faisais avant que la vieillesse ne te raidisse les os, et le nom, je te le dis, sera celui qui revient le plus quand je dois te nommer, ah, mon Poney Fringant !_

»Et c'est ainsi, croyez-moi, jeune homme, que les Poiredebeurré s'installèrent à Bree et que le Poney Fringant vit le jour.

Quand Prosper Poiredebeurré se tut, il remarqua que son auditoire s'était grandement agrandit au fil de son histoire et que tous ses clients avaient fini par l'écouter parler. Et il eut alors un tonnerre d'applaudissement et, dans le brouhaha des questions et des paroles enthousiasmées, le jeune historien et conteur se pencha vers lui et lui lança :

-Voilà l'une des plus belles histoires que j'ai pu ouïr, aubergiste. Je serai ravi de la faire traverser les régions et, je le pense, par le biais d'autres conteurs, elle traversera les âges !

Puis il finit son verre d'eau-de-vie, posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir, un chapeau coloré sur sa tête rougeoyante et sortit de l'auberge à grands pas.

Quant à Prosper Poiredebeurré, il reprit son chiffon et ses verres.


End file.
